Insecure
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Laura is feeling insecure about herself, so what does Ross try to do to help his girlfriend? Raura fic


**Hey everyone! Haven't written in ages :) Anyway, this is a Raura one shot, which came to me when I was watching this Dove Ad about Real Beauty Sketches. Basically, it's how someone perceives themselves in the way they look. **

**The plot is basically Laura feeling insecure about herself, while Ross attempts to do something about it. It's the first time I'm writing RPF so hopefully it's okay :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except probably the plot**

Laura stood in front of the mirror, picking at her clothes and scrutinising every flaw on her face. She was in her dressing room of the Austin and Ally set. Her best friends, Raini and Calum were off rehearsing lines together for an upcoming scene while her boyfriend Ross was still promoting Teen Beach Movie with Maia and touring with his band.

Oh yeah, that's right, forgot to mention it, right? Ross Lynch is Laura Marano's boyfriend. After all the tension from filming season 2, they decided not to wait and not ignore their feelings anymore.

"Ugh!" Laura exclaimed, frustrated with her pale cheeks, sharp chin, and overall look. She wasn't tanned like Maia, her hair wasn't as full and luscious as Raini and not for the hundredth time did she wish she'd just be _pretty_.

"Laura Marano on set, Laura Marano on set." The PA speaker boomed loudly.

She ignored the speaker, and went back to inspecting every inch of her body. She didn't know how long she'd been there until a sweet chuckle sounding very familiar rang behind her head.

"You know, you're wanted on set?"

She whipped around and there stood Ross, charming and handsome as ever, beach blonde hair styled perfectly like Austin's.

"Ross!" She squealed, ran over and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his mid-section, locking lips passionately.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, beautiful." Ross murmured into her ear, eyes still closed when Laura pulled away from him.

Laura's wide smile dropped and she slowly climbed down from her boyfriend's arms. Ross frowned and used one finger to lift her chin up.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You know I don't like seeing you upset." He whispered.

Laura mumbled something and turned away. Ross raised an eyebrow, indicating he did not hear her.

"I said I'm not beautiful, or gorgeous, or even pretty. I'm not tall or have beautiful skin like Maia, or hair like Raini, or - or -" Laura was cut off when Ross placed a finger over her lips.

"Hey, hey, what's this about? You _are _beautiful and gorgeous and pretty. You're also more than that Laura. You're wonderful, and amazing both inside and out. I love the fact that you're short so you fit perfectly in my arms and I love your hair 'coz I can twirl and play with it when we're sitting down. You love the environment and you love kids. You take care of us, and you're so optimistic. Your love of music and your voice astounds me so much that I'm surprised you don't even a recording contract or album. You're extraordinary, and I love every bit of you. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise okay?" Ross replied, smiling down at his girlfriend.

Laura reluctantly nodded, indicating that Ross has 'won' this round.

"Come on sweetie, let's go on set okay?" She intertwined her fingers with his and they walked out onto set together.

* * *

The bell rang loudly, signaling the end of another day of filming.

Ross approached Laura, "Hey princess, are you doing anything today after work?"

She turned with a wide smile, "Nup, why, have something planned for us baby?"

Ross grinned, "You could say that... Come on! We gotta go, or we're late." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to his car.

When they were all buckled up and on the road, Laura turned towards Ross. "Where are we going?"

Ross smirked and stopped at a traffic light and turned to face her. "It's a surprise."

"Please tell me, please please please! You know I hate surprises!" Laura pouted, and turned her puppy-dog eyes onto him.

Ross felt his resolve slipping and quickly turned back to face the road. "You can't do that Laura! You know that's one of my weakness!"

"Yup, and I know your other weaknesses too. Like this," Laura placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed it. "Like this," she moved her hand to wrap around his shoulder and gently kissed his ear rimming it deliciously, while he let out another moan.

"Stop, stop, stop! Okay, I'll tell you! Oh wait, we're here!" Ross smirked and rushed out of the car.

"Ross? Seriously? Where are we?"

"C'mon my lady." Ross beamed as he helped her out of the car.

"Why thank you, kind sir."

They held hands and walked into the rather large building together. They took the lift and when they arrived on their designated floor, they stepped out together onto a large spacious floor.

Laura curiously looked at Ross but he was staring straight ahead. She knew to keep quiet and the only sounds made were her heels clacking against the wooden floor. A man sat at an easel with a paper and pencils while there was a curtain separating him and a comfy white chair. Ross gestured Laura to sit and she did so, her mind moving a mile a minute at the possibilities of this.

Ross chattered to the man, and suddenly he was back in front of her. He told her to answer all the man's questions and that he, himself, would do the same thing later. He took a seat opposite Laura and gently smiled, indicating everything would be alright.

The man began asking a myriad of questions ranging from the length of her hair to her features and shape of her eyes. Laura answered them to the best of her ability. She was then thanked and told to leave while Ross answered some questions as well.

Laura waited outside for around 10-15mins before the door opened again, and there stood Ross, a twinkle in his eyes and dimples where he smiled broadly at her. He held out a hand, and she grasped it, wondering what would await her inside.

There stood the same man, but beside him were two pictures of what Laura could see as, were portraits of herself. The left one was quite ugly, while the right depicted her to be smiling, happy, bright, and dare she say...? Beautiful.

"Hey Laura, my name's Michael and I'm a forensic artist. I've trained with the FBI and I've done quite a fair few sketches for them in my lifetime. These are two sketches of yourself, one which you described on the left, the other, Ross described, sitting on the right."

He then left again, leaving Laura and Ross staring at the sketches.

Laura glanced at Ross questioningly. He answered, "I know you've been feeling insecure about yourself and the way you look. But there's no need. However, I know your stubborn nature and that you need proof of that, so here it is. This is how I described you while Michael drew. This picture, on the right, is how I and everybody perceives you. You're happy and bright all the time. You're beautiful and no amount of criticism from you would ever change that. Maia and Raini have nothing on you. You're a wonderful, amazing person and I love you." He finished.

Laura glanced up at him, unshed tears shining in her eyes, while she leant up and gave him a sweet kiss. "Thanks Ross, that's most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you too."

Ross beamed, "So you understand, that you don't have to feel insecure anymore, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." Laura shyly smiled and ducked her head into the crook of his neck. "Can we take the pictures and go home?"

"You want them?"

"Yeah, it reminds me to believe that I'm more beautiful than I think, and I think it's important that other people know that about themselves. I want to put it up somewhere, so I can send the message to other girls out there feeling insecure about themselves."

Ross shook his head and sighed, "You're such a wonderful creature, even now you're making sure that others don't feel insecure about themselves."

He took the picture and carefully rolled them up and held them in one hand. In the other, he wrapped a comforting arm around Laura and together they walked out, ready to go home.

**FINISHED! YAY! Okay, so this was written really quickly and I hope it makes sense. Thanks for reading, and any mistakes are mine.**

**Please leave a review so I know how to improve! Thanks! **

**And remember, "YOU'RE MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN YOU THINK!" **

**Genie**


End file.
